quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Valentine
"When you do something right, no one remembers. When you do something wrong, no one forgets!" -Victors personal quote. "What else do you wish to discuss?" -A common question Victor asks those who talk to him on Quotev. "Hasta La Vista" - The way Victor says goodbye. Victor Jonathan Valentine (born February 4th 1997) is a Gothemo/Emoth and a user on Quotev (https://www.quotev.com/29526793) who uploads quizzes and songs. Victor joined Quotev on early April 2016 after long being a fan of the site since the age of 15. Victor is currently in a relantionship with fellow Quotev user, Violet. (https://www.quotev.com/Viomery) Origin: The Bastard of the Rose Victor Jonathan Valentine was born in the winter of 1997 in London, England of Britain. The second eldest of four children which consisted of his older sister and younger brother and sister who are non- identical twins. Victor and his siblings were born from the rape of their mother, Rose Valentine. Victors biological father was a man known only under his last name, Van Cleer. Van Cleer was the step-brother of Rose and had a complicated relationship with her. In the end, Van Cleer raped Rose and commited suicide under a bridge leaving Rose in a mental hospital and pregnant with the Valentine children. Victor's older sister was born first, 5 years later, Victor was born and 5 years later, the twins were born. Victor and his siblings were raised by their Uncle William (April 3rd 1967-2010), the older brother of Rose and his wife, Beth. While Rose, after giving birth to Victor was released from the mental hospital but was advised not to come into contact with Victor and his siblings. After giving birth to the twins, Rose was told that she could no longer bear children and 3 years later, Rose would commit suicide. As a young boy, Victor always had a passion for drawing and story telling and would go on to create stories based around his creation and establish his own universe around them. At the age of 19 Victor continues to draw, create and write stories based on his creations with hopes of becoming a writer and artist for the long running British sci-fi anthology comic book, 2000AD and later move on to game design. Victor currently resides in an apartment in Eastern London with his older sister while the twins live in the house he grew up in with Beth. Personality: Victor is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone and anything that has the misfortune of crossing his path. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. Victor also possesses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many people either hate or admire. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, Victor does possess a softer, more compassionate side. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he chose – that of a monster, as well as accepting the fact that he's still someone who's committed crimes such as assault and murder. He does genuinely care for certain people. Gallery 29526793_5_1468070976_985750.jpg|Victor and Violet in Anime form 29526793_5_1460061534_786348.jpg|Victor's insignia 1962.jpg|Victor's 2nd insignia. Category:Anita come back to this Category:Male users Category:Users Category:Active users